1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content playback method and apparatus in a system in which a server apparatus for storing content and first and second playback apparatuses for playing back content that has been stored in the server apparatus are connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In systems disclosed heretofore, content that has been stored in a server apparatus such as a video server is played back by a playback apparatus connected via a network. Playback can be suspended and then resumed subsequently from the location at which playback was suspended. At such time, a suspension location for the purpose of content playback is stored for every user and every item of content. When playback operation is to be resumed, the content is played back from the stored suspension location, thereby implementing resumption of playback for each of a plurality of users. For example, Prior Art Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-232861) and Prior Art Document 2 (US Published Application No. 2002104092: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-065214).
Prior Art Document 1 discloses a technique in which user registration is performed in advance and playback is resumed from the suspension location in response to a playback request from the user who specified suspension.
Prior Art Document 2 discloses a technique in which the ID of a receiving terminal that has issued a playback suspension command is stored by a server. In response to a playback request from the receiving terminal that matches the ID, playback from the suspension location is performed.
However, in a conventional apparatus in which playback is resumed only when there is a playback request from a specific user, a troublesome preliminary user registration operation must be performed before the system and apparatus are used. For example, with a system or apparatus premised on user registration in advance, such as a personal computer, registration is not that troublesome. However, in the case of household appliances such as a media player used upon being connected to a TV, user registration involves some labor. As this is a troublesome operation, users would be pleased if the same effects could be achieved without the need for user registration processing.
Further, in a conventional apparatus in which playback is resumed only when there is a playback request from the same terminal, there is no labor involving user registration as mentioned above but, on the other hand, if the terminal is not the same terminal, playback cannot be resumed. For example, it is not possible to enjoy content part of the way on a TV in one's living room and then resume enjoyment of the content on a TV in one's bedroom.